RANDOMNESS OF KIRBY!
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: You get eh idea, T&D like based. Anything goes so long as it's T. MK, Fumu, any Kirby character hate is welcome. Reader-chans have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to the...**

**RANDOMNESS THAT IS KIRBY!**

A girl with black hair, and green streak walks into the room. Only a signal light shines on her, and the room is dimly lit.

She has a tan tank top on, jade green jacket, ad faded blue jeans. Also green eye color and purple shoes.

"Hi my name is Jade Speedster, but you can call me Forest." she said to the group of readers.

"As you can tell by the title this is a T&D, and made for complete randomness." she told the readers.

"We have to go by traditional for this story, so I am sorry." *Deep Bow*

Room brightens up to revels a group of chairs in a circle around a table. One that has looks like a throne is set for reserved.

"Well, enough with the formalities." Forest walks over to a dark green and midnight blue seat. She sets down and grins like a Oliver Kirkland.

"Lets get started, send me your T&D's by PM or if no account by Review." She leans forward, and smiles.

"Just let me know, and this is going to be one heck of a party." She sighs.

"Just keep it rated T, but in return I will make their lives funny for you." She looks around at the empty room. Snaps fingers and everyone is in a seat.

"Hey this reserved seat must be for the king." Dedede says, about to sit down. Forest shook her head and grinned. Holds up a katana to Dedede.

"Nope." Laughs like a psycho. Everyone is quiet.

"Well, TAKE A SEAT!" she screamed, everyone runs to a seat.

"Heheheh~, Hurry with the T&D's." Forest laughs innocently.

"But-" Meta began.

"QUIET!" *Epic Rage*

*BEEEEEEEEEEP* *Computer set for hibernation, story getting to


	2. Chapter 2

**It Begins (Don't Own Kirby)**

**Chapter 1**

Forest: Well that was funny, and we have some already!

Black: *Smiles* Yep, *Glance at the knights*

Meta: Do you think we should go back to Traditional.

Forest: Whatever your names are, your not the creators of fanfic. So, in the nice way I can put it, **LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Bun: Someone is upset.

Forest: Any who, lets get started.

Everone: *Gulp*

Black: First one is from, Athena Nightmare.

Forest: I have seen some of your reviews, and I am happy I have a fan of my stories. ^_^

Black: Anyway, she says...

**Truth and Dare...YAY!**

**Meta: Take off your mask!**

**Dedede: Get a life.**

**Customer Service: TASTE KAWASAKI' S FOOD!**

**Fumu: Be random.**

**Kirby: Can't say ponyo and is handcuffed to Fumu**

**MHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M SO EVIL! I SHALL RETURN!**

Forest: Well, Mety...

Meta: NO! And dont' call me Mety.

Black: take it off *Holding double-bladed scythe.*.

Sword & Blade: Sir!

Black: *Turns to them* You really want to go there?

Knights: Epp!

Meta Knight: FINE! *Takes off mask*.

Fumu: EEKKK! *Hugs*

Everyone: O_o

Athena: Fumu likes MK?

Forest and Black: Seen Cuter.

Dedede: I have a life, of making other miserable.

Fumu: And that is one thing you need to stop doing. Athena is right, get a life.

Black: I agree, you tube of lard.

Dedede: NO! YOU STUPID DEATH ANGEL!

Black: ...*Shadowy eyes* ...

Dedede: Ha, like that...

Everyone except Dedede and Black: *Runs away*

**((Censored, for a few violent minuets))**

Forest: Okay, NURSE!

Nurse: *Dragging a bloody Dedede away*

Black: *Licking the drops off her hands*

Meta: *Eyes are red*

Forest: Okay... Vee~ Next dare~

Custormer Service: NO!

Forest: *About to throw him into a room with Black*

CS: OKAY!

Kawasaki: *Teary eyes* Yeah, someone will try it!

**((Few moments later))**

CS: *Vomits and twitching on ground*

Forest: Dang this is violent, NURSE!

Nurse: *Hold up Needle*

Black: Okay, now Fumu?

Fumu: Um...

Black: *Sharps weapons* Well~

Fumu: Bunnies are yummy! There...

Forest: Works for me.

Bun: LOL! Really?

Fumu: SHUT UP!

Black: NO FIGHTING! That is my job! Or I'll make you guys go by your really names...

Bun and Fumu: O_o *Gulps* Yes mama.

Sword: *Whispers to MK* She is scary.

Black: I heard that, and yes I am! I don't care, but if you say that again I will hurt you.

Knights: *Gulp*

Kirby: POYO! *handcuffs appear on them.*

Fumu: NOOOO!

Meta: Ha! That is funny!

Dark Meta: Wow your now thinking like me!

Meta: *Gasps* When did you get here?

Black: I brought him here, DEAL WITH IT!

Dark Meta: I like her.

Black: O_o

Meta: *Hides* Scary!

Forest: VEEE~~~~ NEXT DARE~!

**Destiny W**

**T: Mety, do you like Galacta?**

**D: Marx and Magolor get no privacy, Kirby must eat them, Mety and Galacta handcuffed together forever**!

Meta: NO! He is not a She! And don't' call me Mety!

Forest: But, you two are brothers!

Meta: Who told you that!?

Black: You did, just now!

Meta: T_T

Marx: No, How can I plot with no privacy.

Black: You have a scythe?

Marx: Yes...

Black: My friend, *Smiles crazy like*

Maglor: *Looks away*

Kirby: POYO! *Inhales*

Marx & Maglor: *Gone*

Kirby: Kirby!

Meta: Don't call me Mety, and NO!

Galacta: NO!

Black: YES! *grabs handcuffs and pins them to the ground* HOLD STILL!

Meta: Get off you crazy!

Galacta: HELP!

Black: Stop struggling!

Forest: Okay...Next person *Loud crash* DON"T BREAK THAT!

**EnderDragonfly55**

**And i got a dare for meta knight. He needs to look and act like kirby for da chapter :3**

**P.S HE MUST TAKE OFF HIS MASK AND GIVE HIS SWORD TO KIRBY P.P.S HE MUST DYE HIM SELF PINK. **

**I can be so silly :3**

Meta: *Handcuffed to Galacta* I have to handcuffed to this idiot, and now you want me to do that!

Black: YES! Now come here!

Meta: EEKK! *Tries to Run*

Galacta: No, you will know what it i like to be pink! *Evil Laugh*

Black: Lights Out...

**((Awkward Moment))**

Black: Done!

Kirby and Galacta: Awww~

Meta: *Lost his pride* I hate you all...

Kirby: Poyo? *Looks at Sword and Mask* Poyo! *mimics MK*

Forest: Dang, we can't get him to stop saying that.

Black *Beep* it!

Forest: T RATED! *Epic Rage*

Black: Yes mama...

Forest: Send in the dares and truths! We really appreciate everyone we get!

Black: *Innocent* Thank you for reading, Bye!

Everyone: O_o

Forest: *Smiles* BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Mety torches**

Forest: Wow we have gotten popular :D.

Black: Whatever, *Shrpening weapons, loading guns* T_T

Meta: Well, shall we get started.

Black: AFTER I SHARPEN WAS DOUBLE -BLADED WEAPON! *Rage*

Fumu: Why?

Black: Forest told me that some of the dares people wouldn't want to do. So she wanted me to get ready.

Forest: Any who, first one is from **Destiny Willowleaf.**

**All villians are poofed to stage, all dyed pink. Galatca, hug Mety. Meta Knight, I call you Mety a lot. Also, can I have a guest character? Her Name is Destiny, and she is crazy and fun. Also she has a cat named Winterclaw that has a pure white pelt except for a black claw patten over her right eye.**

**I am so evil. Dares: Mety and Galacta must both take their masks off, trade armor, and play a coop game. Galacta must kiss his butt, all bad things that happen to meta are shifted to Galacta. Fumu's bad stuff is now bun's problem. This applies for all chapters. Also, I'm Destiny W**

Forest: Sure, we can have a Guest Star. Mel is also a guest star.

Destiny: Hi! Now, Mety hug.. NOW!

Galacta: No...

Black: *Loads Weapon*

Meta: Don't Call me Mety, and NO!

Black: *Starts hoot at them with a mad cackle.* DIEEEEEEEE!

Forest: Well, while they get killed. Lets go onto you next things.

Meta and Galacta: NO!

Black: More fun for me! *Laughs*

Meta: We'll trade armor and play _**Gears Of War**_. JUST PLEASE GET HER AWAY FROM US!

Galacta: *Nods*

Forest: Alright, *snaps finger*

Black: *In a strait jacket* T_T

Destiny: Is she always like that?

Forest: On her good days. *LOL*

*TIME SKIP*

Meta: DIE! *Shooting and slashing monster on _**Gears of War**_.*

Galacta: Hey man this is fun! *Head Shot and monster*

Bun: Can I play?

Both Meta and Galacta: NO!

Fumu: I don't know what _Bad Problems_ you are talking about.

Bun: I'm not going to day a word *Shuts up*

Forest: Sorry Destiny...They are being mean.

Destiny: *Shrugs* I'll do something worse.

Forest: Next is **Athena! **Awesome!

**Thanks for putting my review in. I have more!**

**Dedede: Do your parents hate you? I mean who names their kid Dedede?**

**Meta: Kiss Fumu! On the LIPS! Or Forest has the ability to throw in a room with FANGIRLS or MIKE KIRBY!**

**Fumu: Why do people hate you? I don't**

**Bun: Go to school!**

**Nightmare: Change your cape to a girly color, put blue bows on your horns and sing a girly song!**

**And I am appreciated by Forest! YAY! Who's Black?**

Forest: Well yeah, you have reviewed a lot of my stories. It makes me happy to know someone likes them! ^_^

Black: I am er darker persona, and am here to modify the characters to do was the reader says! *Evil Laugh with thunder*

Dedede: What parents, mine abused me. I named myself, my real name is Danny.

Destiny: Odd...

Forest: Read 20 truths.

Meta: N-

Fumu: *Kisses*

Everyone: O_O

Forest: Moving on... *Lol*

Meta: ...*Unsure what he is feeling*

Fumu: I have no idea...*Giggles*

Black: I still won't understand your feelings for him... *Confused*

Bun: I go to school..._**DU**_

Everyone: What?

Bun: *Not speaking*

Forest: The next chapter for As A Knight will explain it all. *Smiles*

Black: Can I get out of this? *Still tied up*

Forest: Sure! *Grins at the Knights*

Black: COME HERE YOU KNIGHTS! *holds a sword of evil aura*

Nightmare: No, and can I borrow Black?

Forest: Yes! and NO!

Meta: HELP! Anyone!

Forest: In a moment. *Holds up dye and bows* get over here!

Nightmare: *Screams like a girl*

*TIME SKIP*

Nightmare: _Lollipop lollipop!_

Black: What did you do to him? *Bloody*

Forest: Hung out with Bright, your counter part. *Snickers*

Sword, Blade, MK: *Dead*

Black: Oh okay...*Smiles*

Everyone: *Runs*

Destiny: Where did they go? *Confused*

Black and Forest: No Clue

Forest: *Snaps finger*

Everyone: *Back*

Bun: hehehe, can you keep Black away from us?

Forest: Do you dares and truths, and she won't hurt you. *Revives the Knights*

Black: *Hisses*

Forest: Next is **MEL KNIGHT!**

**OMG U r awesome for making a t/d fanfic  
Mety: I think you've been tortured a lot... SO... MORE TORTURE. You must get tortured by BLACK. I only want to hurt u cuz I love u :3  
Sword/Blade; I KNOW U LUV EACHOTHER SO GET MARRIED  
Galacta: Hmmm... I DARE YOU TO DIE. And nu, I don't hurt U cuz I luv u, I hurt u cuz it's fun :)  
Fumu: Girl, you're awesome, so here's 100 dollars  
Sirica: Same thing as Fumu  
Joe: Admit you luv Fumu  
Marx: U HAVE TO BE GIJINKA FOR DA REST OF DA CHAPPIE (which will be ADORABLE)  
Mety: U TOO. GIJINKA (which will probably be EPIC)  
Everyone: HOW MANY OF U MEN LUVS BLADE?!**

Forest: Thanks *Happy*

Mel: HI!

Black: *Reads* Yes~ Mety~

Meta: Don't- *Runs*

Black: Get back here *Dragging him up to her room*

Galacta: Dead man walking...

Sword and Blade: SIR!

Forest: He'll be fine-...*Louds Screams* -ish

Blade: NO!

Sword: YES!

Mel: Yes! Kiss now!

Destiny: conversation is awkward.

Forest: I got a better idea. *Grabs them both* Seven minutes in heaven *Locks them in a closet*

Sword and Blade: Let me out!

Mel: NO! Now Kiss!

Galacta: *About to say something*...*Hears Meta Screaming*...*Kills himself*.

Fumu: Awesome *Take 100 dollars*

Bun: *Shrugs*

Sirica: Great, new blaster! *Happy*

Mel: *Happy*

Meta: *Back* I think I have found what death means. *Is not looking good*.

Mel: *Patting him back*

Forest: *Turns them into Humans*

Black: *Looks at Marx* CUTE! *Hugs*

Mel: He's Mine *Upset*

Everyone but Marx:: O_O

Marx: *Grins* *Hugs back*

Meta, Sword, and Galacta: *Raises hands*

Forest: Moving on, next is **EnderDragon55**

**sorry mety. HAVE SOME PRIDE*hands bucket of pride* BUT YOU MAY LOSE IT**

**meta knight:must dress look and act like king dedede, or get thrown into fangirl closet OF DOOM!**

**kirby:act look and talk or try to like metA knight*SO HAND OVER THE CAPE THE MASK THE ARMOR DA SWORD META AND THE BLUE DYE***

**king dedede:dress act and talk like that kirby *SO BE PINK AND SAY POYO***

**forest:EAT CAKE*hands black forest cake from portal***

**P.S DO DA DARES OR GO TO THE FANGIRL CLOSET OF DOOOOOOOM!**

**p.p.s Meta you need to go into the closet of DOOOM! anyways because you did not act like kirby -.-**

Meta: *Walks into Closet*

Forest: What did you do to him?

Black: *Shrugs, then laughs creepy like*

Everyone: *Watches tape*... *O_O*

Mel and Destiny: *Scoot away from Black*

Forest: Great he want to kill himself!

Kirby: poyo? *Looks at himself* POYO! *Acts like MK*

Everyone but Black and Marx: Aw~

Dedede: No! *Black pushes him into Closet*

*Screams*

Forest: YEAH! *Eats Cake, doesn't gain a pound*

Black: Don't ask and nobody gets hurt! *Holding a Gun*

Everyone but Mar: *Gulp*

Marx: Shes Awesome!

Forest: He is in there, and it's really quiet...

Black: What about Sword and Blade?

Forest: Right...*Walks to Closet*

Forest: *Opens the door*...O_O.

Mel: What is it? *Sees inside* O_O.

Both: *Close door slowly*

Forest: Um, that concludes this chapter. BYE!

Mel: Uh, yeah bye!

Destiny: But, what *About to open door*...*Gets tackled before she can*

Black: Until next time, *Goes into closets to retrieve th characters*

**Thnks for the reviews, More are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own Kirby**

**Chapter 3**

**Wow, we have Fans!**

**Meta= Meta Writer**

**Mety= Meta Knight**

Forest: Howdy ya'll! Were back with another chapter.

Black: We have updated for three days in a row. Dang were starting to get popular.

Forest: Well, first up is a friend. **Meta Write**., owner of my most favorite story _**Mended Hearts.**_

Meta: Hi! Time for truths and Dares.

**MK/Bun: read Mended Hearts by meh.  
Black: don't be evil-ish for the rest of the chapter.  
Fumu: I am sorry for mistreating you behind your back. You rule! *Huggles Fumu.* And Make sure that happens!  
Bun: cut your hair and let us see your silver eyes!  
Meta: admit to being Bun's dad.  
MK/Bun: Father/Son hug time!**

Forest: Well, okay. **Pulls Up Mended Hearts*.

*TIme Skip*

Bun: where do you guys get ideas like this?

Forest and Meta: *Grinning*

Mety: ... *Refraning form speaking*

Bun: it's not true...Right?

Mety: ...*Still Not Talking*

Meta: ADMIT IT! *Holds Up a chainsaw*

Black: But that is my part... *Upset*

Forest: You can't be evil-ish for the rest of the chapter. Thinking 'That won't last long'.

Mety: *Eyes turn light blue* Yes, I am!

Everyone: *Stares* O_O

Bun: ...*Very Quiet* ...

Forest: Now, lets see you eyes color... NOW!

Meta: *Starts up chainsaw*

Bun: Ekk! *Cuts hair to see his Silver eyes are now a light blue (Scared)*

Meta: Great, he admit so Hug Time! *Hugs Fumu*

Fumu: ...*Unsure what she did*...*Hugs back*

Bun: No, just is too weird.

Mety: *Hugs Bun*

Meta: *Snaps picture* I am so using this.

Forest: Okay, Blackmail time! Any who next is **Destiny Willow.**

**YOU FORGOT TO DYE THE VILLIANS!**

**ALSO: All of Meta Knight's dares are Galctca's now! Same With Fumu's dares to Bun!**  
**Using that, Meta Knight, You must wear a poofy dress! Fumu has to go on a date with Kine, and Marx and Magolor must play KSS, KSSU, and KRTD. Whoever dies first gets placed in front of a feast, then told no food for the rest of the chapter. Galacta must sing "Love song", "Baby", or "DJ got us falling in love again" to Meta Knight.**

**Winterclaw also needs to randomly jump across the stage singing about pie.**

Forest: Sorry, *Snaps finger* There they are dyed pink *=w=*

Meta: *LOLing*

Dedede: WHy am I pink, I hate that color!

Forest and Meta: Deal With It!

Mety: *Is not pink* Why am I not-

Forest: you rnot considered a true evil guy. So whatever, not going to bother calculating.

Meta; and because I love you!

Sword and Blade: O_O

Galacta: *In a poofy Pink Dress** What the-

Forest: Say that and I will let Black off the leash. *Growling*

Galacta: *Gulps*

Bun: No, I am not going out with a dude!

Forest: So will turn Kine into a Girl. *Uses Author Powers* B)

Kine: *Is a girl* This si just...

Forest: *Pushes them into a fancy place* Okay, next dare...?

Meta: ...?

Forest: Destiny, I am sorry but I have no idea what KSS or nay of the others are.

Meta: Moving onto the next dare.

Bun and Kine: *Back*

Bun: *Dies*

Forest: He died first.

Mety: NO! My son!

Meta: Relax, he will be revived.

Bun: *In front of a feast and is Alive* So I cant eat anything...?

Forest: *Nods*

Bun: Whatever, I'm not hungery *Grinning*

Meta: Okay, we will only do one song. Sorry, but that is that.

Galacta: So I have ot sing _**Baby by Jb**_ to Meta Knight?

Meta: *Nods* Yep!

Galacta: Crap you!

*Time Skip*

Forest: *Takes out ear plugs* Okay that was funny.

Galacta: My pride it burns!

Winterclaw: PIE! PIE I LOVE PIE!~~~~~

Forest: Okay, moving on!

Meta: Next is **Athena**! Yeah!

Athena: Alright, lets get started!

**Sir Arthur and Nightmare: Go inside a room together and you have to be nice to each other or you have to listen to Mike Kirby for a year! You have to be in the room for 1 day**

**All: Watch the last episode of Hoshi no kaabii. What are your reactions?**

**Forest gets 10 cookies! Black gets a collection of knives. There sharp!**

**Dedede: WTH! Your name is Danny?! Awwwwwww! You were abused? *hugs***

**02: Go to a kindergarten class for 1 day!**

**Fumu: What is your favorite subject?**

Athena: Well, please~!

Forest: *Nods* *Shoves Sir Arthur and Nightmare into a room*

Mety: Oh crap!

Meta: Well, this is interesting.

Forest: *Turns on the last EP*

Meta: I wish I was there.

Forest: They should have made a second series.

Mety: I should have been cooler.

Bun: I was hoping to see my mother.

Fumu: I wish I had said what I felt to someone.

Sword and Blade: We should have made more appearances showing up.

Marx: I wish I was in the series.

Black: Agreed, you being there would have been funny! And they should have had a crazy person in there.

Marx: *Happy* *Hugs Black* I love you!

Blakc: *Hugs Black* Wanna go kill someone?

Marx: YES! *Leaves with Black*

Forest: Thanks! *Eat Cookies* Okay while they do that...

Black: Heck Yeah! *Throwing them at the knights before leaving*

Forest: Told you it wouldn't last long.

Meta: Dang It!

Mety: HELP!

Sword: Ow my Butt!

Blade: Ouch!

Athena: *Hugs Dedede* aww~ Poor you.

Dedede: Yeah, I go by Dedede for a reason. But I am not as mean as I seem. *Hugs Back*

Forest: *Makes 02 go to kindergarden*

02: QUIET!

Kids: *Not listening*

*Time Skip*

02: I hate kids! *Angery and upset*

Forest: *LOL* Welcome to the real world!

Black: LIVE WITH IT! *Back and bloody*

Marx: Yeah! *Same as Black*

Forest: What did you guys do?

Flashback

*Severely dead bodies and evil laughter*

End of flashback

Black and Marx: Nothing!

Meta: *LOL*

Athena: Well that was interesting to watch.

Fumu: *To Athena* Well Science.

Bun: while I like history, I wonder why?

Black: NO ONE CARES JOSH!

Bun: *Winces* Don't call me that!

Black: Whatever!

Forest: Next is **EnderDragon55**.

**SORRY EVERY KIRBY CHARACTER HAVE SOME CAKE *hands all characters cake***

**oh dedede ACT AND LOOK LIKE KIRBY OR NO CAKE EVER,OR DO IT AND GO TO DA CLOSET OF CAKE**

Dedede: I'm not hungry!

Forest: neither am I.

Athena: I am! *Eats cake*

Meta: Me too! *Eats Cake*

Black: *Takes cakes* Yes~ *Throws at Knights* Face Shot!

Everyone: Thanks *Eats cake*

Mety: *Cake falls off face* No thank you. *Angry*

Forest: Next time we will have Starsnake first!

Meta: So thank you for reviewing.

Athena: Please do so any time! again, new reviewers are welcome!

Forest & Black: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 4**

**More and More!**

Forest: Let's get started. Wow this typing is getting to me.

Black: Yeah, *Grins*.

Meta: Can we please have a day off?

Black: No, now die! *Tries to kill Meta*

Forest: Okay, first up is **Starsnake**!

**very funny and great story**

**02: sing portal song still alive**

**kirby:dress as king dedede**

**mety knight:play brawl with kirby,king dedede,black,and that other pink puffball with mask(sorry can't remember name)**

**king dedede:Eat over 9000 fish sticks**

**black:Have a lightsaver*gives random color lightsaver***

**forest: You can have a portal gun*gives portal gun***

**all:EAT CAKE!**

**if you do da dares you go to da closet of cake. if not listen to mike kirby for over 9000 hours**

Forest: Thank you, it takes a very long time of thinking to make these chapters.

Star: Welcome! Now onto my T&D's!

02: NO! *Walks into the room of Black Speedster, not knowing Mike Kirby recored tape is in there ad is on.*

Forest: Our evil place now, if no one will do the dares, then we send them in Black's room.

Kirby: Poyo? *Takes Dedede's hat and Hammer* POYO!

Black: It works. *Hears screams room 02*

Galacta: Okay, and my name is Galacta. *Starts playing*

Black; Sweet, Now All fo You DIEEEE!

Meta: dang, she is harsh. *Dies by Black playing as Wolf for the third time in row*

Dedede: Stop that, *Has Blue hair after Kirby took off his hat*

Kirby: Poyo! *Wins*

Black: *Second place* I lost to a pink blob!

Meta: *third* Fair enough, but I would have thought Black for first.

Black: I don't care out your niceness!

Dedede: *Last* Darn IT!

Galacta; *No Place* How is that possible?

Black: *Hacked the Wii?* I don't know?

Dedede: Okay! *Sucks them up like in SSBB*

Forest: Okay, and thanks for the portal gun. Now I can do what the others want me to do.

Black: Lightsaber you mean or the candy Lightsaver? Becuase if it is a lightsaer, then...Purple! And I would hurt someone!

Marx: If so, can I have one?

Everyeon: Okay! *Eats the cake*

Forest: Next is **Destiny W** again.

**Oh. KSS is Kirby Super Star, KSSU is Kirby Super Star Ultra, and KRTD is Kirby Returns to Dreamland. I just didn't feel like writing them out. Like I said Before, Marx and Magolor must play their game. Marx has the first 2, Magolor has the last one.**

**Whoever dies first is hung in front of a giant feast and told no food, and anyone who wants to can eat at the feast.**

**Fun stuff:**

**Mety, $100.**

**Sirica, two things. 1. I named one of my dogs in my Nintendogs game after you. She is a Siberian Husky. 2. $100 more dollars.**

**Fumu, a giant tarp for teaching in the rain.**

**Kirby, a piece of strawberry shortcake.**

**Dares: I dare Galacta to spank himself, then kiss his butt to make it better.**

**I dare Dedede to dress up in a bikini. **

**I dare Sword to sing "Naturally" to Blade.**

**Blade, do the entire Cup song. SOLO.**

**Also, all the people that have ever been host and hosts of the chapter, too, $100 dollars. GOOD LUCK!**

Forset: Okay, that is going to be fun to type. *Transforms into Ninja Spirit.* So we are going to big things.

Black: Okay *Transforms into Ninja Dark* now can I hurt them

Forest: No.

Marx and Maglor: Okay...

*TIme skip*

Marxs: I had to kill myself!

Maglor: I should have done more. I didn't speak much, at all! *Dies*

Forest: Okay, he died first. anyone Hungary?

Black: Will there be blood?

Meta: *Also thinking the same*

Forest: Yes! *Taping Maglor with Duct tape to the wall to watch them eat.*

Black: Sold! *Runs into the room*

Mety: *Takes 100 bucks* Thanks!

Forest: Go to finish up, and I am not hungry. I just had cake and waffles.

Sirica: *Takes a bite of Ham and chess sub* *swallows* Really, that is cool and thanks for the 100 bucks.

Maglor: Stop Killing me!

Black: You have no idea what real killing is like! *Sucks blood of victim*

Marx: She is right, *takes victims soul* try watching someone die in front of you. *Eats it*

Forest: Who soul was that?

Black and Marx: No ones!

Forest: Hm...Aright. *Is going to pump Black for info later*

Fumu: Why? teaching in the rain is stupid.

Black: Deal with it! *Laughs and tires to hurt Fumu*.

Kirby: POYO! *Hugs Destiny* *Eats it*.

Forest: Okay, is everyone done!

Everyone: Yep!

Forest: Okay, Dare time!

Everyone; Awwww~

Galacta: How is that possible? *Confused*

Black: I'll show you, *Takes out Paddle*

Forest: He has to figure out how by himself *Locks the paddle and Galacta into a room*.

Dedede: NO! Just No!

Black: I agree, spare us the blinding we might see.

Forest: Sorry, *Snaps finger, Dedede is in a bikini*

Everyone: O_O MY EYES!

Forest: *Snaps finger again.* Okay, that was almost as bad as what Black does to her Victims.

Black: _Almost._

Sword: Never heard of it, *Tries to sing, but it's really bad*

Black: You can't sing!

Marx: Yep! *Covers ears*

Sword; Could you do better?

Black: YES!

Forest: Black can sing, really good.

Blade: Prove it!

Black: No!

Sword and Blade: Ha! so you can't!

Black: *Fire background* I will end you.

Forest: Moving on! Blade.

Blade: *Dose the Cup Song so fast, and doesn't screw up.*

Forest: Have you done so before?

Blade: Maybe...?

Forest: Okay, give out the 100 bucks to all the guest stars, her, and Black..

All of them: THANKS!

Black: New scythe is mine!

Forest: Okay, whatever. Next is **Athena**!

**You really like this Don't ya?**

**Arthur:*hugs* How did you Nonsurat, Dragato and Falspar survived? Why is your armor shaped like a star?**

**Nightmare:Why are you evil?**

**Meta Knight: Go inside a pit of FANGIRLS!**

**Kirby:Ribbon and chuchu get to kiss you**

**Black: What's the worst thing you done to a person?**

Forest: Yes, yes I do! *LOL*

Arthur: because being higher up you get cooler armor. And we hide for a long time on a peaceful planet. *Hugs back*

Black: Like Yoda! *Black Being Black*

Arthur: *annoyed* yes, like Yoda...

Nightmare: After my brother left me for dead. I learned how to be evil, form grief and anger.

Black: Just like me *Black being Black, again*

Meta: No, I would rather *Looks at Black*

Black: *preparing Laser Cage*

Meta: *Jumps into fangirl pit*

Kirby: Poyo?

Ribbion: EKK! *Kisses Kirby first*

Chuchu: hey! *Cat fight!*

Black: Whatever, the worst thing I did to a person. Well... My X boyfriend, I hunted him down. Pinned him to the ground, ripped out his guts. and watched him die with a smile on my face. Then I drank his blood and shoved him body into a river.

Everyone: O_O

Black: What, her made me this way!

Forest: Okay... I knew that already. Next is **EnderDragon55**!

**Sorry mety about da cake**

**mety knight:take a 24 hour shower**

**black:PUT CAKE IN YOUR FACE OR YOU SHALL DIE!*hands cake***

**02:sing "now i only wsnt you gone" portal 2 song look it up please**

**all:drink then have a cake fight**

**btw THIS THE RANDOMNESS OF THE WILD KIRBY**

**Meta: It's alright, I am used ot her by now.**

Black: *grins*

Meta: and thank you, now I can get this smell off of my fur.

Black: Ha! I can't die I am the Immortal Death Angel!

Forest: I was experimented for immortality, and they succeeded. Black became the Death Angel, which leads to being Immortal.

Black; Not being able to die sucks!

Forest: True, very true. Plus I am very sorry, but there are some songs I just don't like. And am too lazy to look up and type lyrics. But some I will do, when I feel like it.

Black: Wow that sounded just like how Gray would have put it.

02: Okay!

*TIME SKIP*

02: That was a odd song...very odd.

Black: Yep! Now next is... No I can not get drunk off of beer.

Forest: Right, but we will have a cake fight. *Drags Meta out of the shower.*.

*After a brutal cake fight. Sword and Blade ended up in the hospital. Meta had to take another shower as did everyone else. The only one who came out un scared was Black.*

Black: That. Was. Awesome. Who is up for round two!

Everyone; *Glares*

Black: Sorry, anyway last for today is **Meta Write**!

**UR MA GURD!  
POTO Characters come do Dares too! Like, Christine for Fumu, Erik for Mety, etc.  
LOL, Black, be put in the closet of go-in-eat-a-cake-that-is-lure-and-get-sucked-up-in -a-black-hole-and-never-return. Say GINEACTISLAGSUIABHANR and see her confusion. Have Mety push her in.  
Whoever the guest star is, take over for the whole chapter as Black is in the closet of GINEACTISLAGSUIABHANR, and Forestspirit shall be eaten by Kirby right about... When you are doing this part.  
Fumu, eat cake.  
Carlotta, punch yourself.  
That's it!**

Forest: I do not think of my self as any higher person then just a _Hero. *_Bings PotO characters there*

Erik: where are we

Black: Kirby T&D!

Raoul: AH! Keep her away. *Hides behind Erik*

Meta: *grins* GINEACTISLAGSUIABHANR!

Black: No, for I am the creator of Black Holes! AHAHAHAHAH! *Thunder and Lighting and FIRE!*

Marx: That looks like fun! *Dose the same of Black*

Meta: I don't even want to get near her. *Scared out of his mind*

Erik: *Looks at Meta and Raoul* I agree with them. *hides with MK*

Forest: Sorry Meta Write, but Meta and Erik is being a coward. and Black is going Pyro on us.

Kirby: Poyo, Poyo! (No, not her!)

Meta: Why!

Kirby: Poyo, poyo. (Lets just say, she saved my butt.).

Forest: Black went Pyro yesterday after the show. I saved Kirby from a painful death.

Meta: *Has half of him face burned* But, not me.

Forest: Relax it will be healed by tomorrow.

Fumu: *Shares cake with Christine .* Thanks!

Christine: Yes, thank you! *Eats cake with Fumu*

Galacta: Wouldn't that mean I have to punch myself also?

Forest; *Nods*

Carlotta and Galacta : *Falco PUNCH!* *KOed*

Forest; Okay that about wraps it up.

Black and Marx: *destroying the set*

Forest: *Face Palm* I hate it when this happens *Holds up Water*

Meta; WHat about them! *Points at the PotO characters*

Forest: *Spraying Marx* oh right, Meta Write needs you for her PotO T&D. By the way, if you are reading this and like _**Phantom of the Opera**_, then go check out her T&D for it. *Sends them back to her*

Black: That's all for now, tune in next time. Read and review for more fun *Evil rasp to it*

Marx: Yeah! before we kill everyone! *Evil laugh*

Forest: *Spraying everywhere* Thanks for reading! BYE! *Sprays again*


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 6**

**BAAAACK! *Galacta Hate Day***

Forest: Howdy! Sorry everyone, I have been busy with school, 10th grade is killing me. So my parents restriced my time on here.

Black: Yeah, but you aksed for more. Forest didn't think this would get so popular. So she is making this one for you guys out there.

Forest: Okay first up is Guest (1)

**BWAHAHAHA THIS IS AWESOME. Can guests also put in dares?**  
**If so then **  
**Mety: YOU have to make-out with fumu for 10hrs straight and if you don't black gets to do what she did to her ex hehehe.**  
**Fumu: do not pull away when he kisses you.**  
**Galacta: I HATE YOU! You must go to the movies w/ black**  
**Marx: go "help"**  
**Silica and Joe: YOU must read the all the M-rated fanfictions about you two (I accidentally stumbled across one of those and I threw up during the first few sentences:0. It was bad.**  
**02: UR AWESOME! I think that you are cute :)*hugs***  
**Everyone: sing their favorite song except for meta. He has to sing Demons by Imagine Dragons (da band)**  
**Forest:great job on this. You should write more . Jus sayin *smiles sheepishly***  
**Black: YOU CAN'T HURT ANYONE BUT GALACTA. GOT IT?**  
***shadowy eyes and deadly calm voice* if you do... hehehehe... you will be force to act like your counter part for da rest of da chappie:)**  
**I'm so evil.**

Forest: Yes, you can! Anyone is welcome.

Black: If you have a fanficiotn account send up a PM. Just please keep it T.

Meta: Don't call me Mety...And WHAT!

Fumu: *Blushes*

Forest: 10 hours is Heaven you two.

Black: *Throws in Closet* And that is my _Dead_ EX

Galacta: *Frighten and Sad* But...

Black: I hate Moives, so I'll just kill you as a moive for movie. *Drags him away*

Galacta: HELP!

Everyone: Nope...T_T

Marx: *Smiels* *Walks with her*

Forest: I think there in love with each other...-_-

Joe and Sirica: O-okay...*First Few*

Joe: O_O That is what they take us for?

Sirica: *Runs to Bathroom*

02: Thank you, *Returns Hug* It's nice to knoe some like me.

Black: *Pokes head out* I will send you soul to darkness.

02: *Whimpers* (Death Angels can get really nasty when is comes to that)

Forest: Thank you! I am going to continue, I am thinking about a Mirror World Story next. But, out of the ones I have now, can you all tell me which one I shoudl Update on the most?

Black: *Really Bloody up* Okay!

Galacta: *Screams in pain*

Marx: *Coos* Shhhh~~~~~

Meta: NO! *Covered in lips sitck*

Forest: *Send into Fangirl Pit* Enjoy The Love!

_Black: *Singing Very Creepy Like* Calling sweet, calls from deep, dark woods become a clear hypnotic deadly melody_  
_Draws you in, pulls you closer and closer, to that edge that darkens every fantasy_  
_Hurry now, hurry now, I call, listen my voice will guide you safely through the night_  
_Lets begin, lets begin, fun and games, beware that straying only gets you dreams of fright!_  
_Delicious sticks with candy stripes, fills fancy not just appetite_  
_Thinking this is all but a show, wont make the syrup stop its flow_  
_Sweetness turns out bitter when you find your self slowly starting to drown_  
_Delusion Dreams will solve everything, so close your eyes and sle~ep_  
_Dreams only work if you believe, the hallucinations are reality_  
_Cheating and peaking through the fold, I doubted you would ever be so bold!_  
_You have revealed your hands are tied, that your wrists are bound and dragging at my heels_  
_Theres no escape, its far too late, its already been done, a deal._

_Sometimes, I think, I see a bit of doubt reflected in the shining blade_  
_Fading in, fading out never stays there is no room for pity in this dreamy place_  
_Theres a hole in the blindfold you see, but youll just wish you never even tried to peek_  
_If you must you can look, but be warned this world was not made and not meant for the weak!_  
_My my! Well what a wicked child you barely slept a wink at all!_  
_If the blindfold keeps coming off, then I shall put out an eye ball?_  
_Sweetness turns so bitter when you find youre just fattened up for the meal! _  
_Its all just a game, what? Dont you like to play? Why such a frightened face? _

_Closing your eyes wont do a thing; well be here when you come out of hiding_  
_You volunteered, so play with me, dont lose your mind so easily! _  
_Dont be afraid its just our game, trick and treats the name, and Mischief is our aim._  
_Tasty and sweet a tempting treat, so go ahead and eat yourself to sleep._  
_Hazy cool mist surrounds the night, and conceals the lies till everythings all right_  
_Fanciful lies like butterflies spread out there wings, take off in flight,_  
_Come run away down candy lane, full of ginger men and a field of sugar cane_  
_Drenched in a dream the sweetest dream, but save me some? Save some for me!_

Everyone: *To Frighten to Sing*

Black: *Smirks*

Forest; Okay, next is Guest (2)

**Hey! It's guest! **  
**I am not crazy! I IZ GONNA DO SOME DARES SO GALACTA BE WARNED BECAUSE I HATE YOUR GUTS! WHY ARE YOU SO HATEABLE? Now onto da DARES.**  
**Mety: I am a not so crazy fangirl of yours so here is cake:)**  
**Fumu: YOU can make out with mety as long as you like. P.S. he can't do notin about it. P.p.s. I LOVE mk/fumu fanfictions. They're just so touching *sniff* I literally cried when I read an especially good one.**  
**Galacta: YOU must go to the movies w/ black and Marx.**  
**Black and Marx: YOU must torture galacta while you are with him at the movies.**  
**Everyone who is still there you get cake.**  
**02: YOU get some alone time with another of your species. And more cake. Oh yes you also get to be free of the rest of the dares other people put on for you.**  
**Forest: plz make samus from metroid prime appear. P.s. ( can you make her have a little crush on mety? That's always the way I think of her).p.p.s ( she likes to hug him a lot and she is also very hot ,ha rhyme, so all of da guys have a really big crush on her and they are jealous of some of the girls, like blade, silica,FUMU, and check mabey even black :) p.p.p.s. if any of you try to hurt mety or samus she will kick your $$ even black 's yeah she's that tough**  
**Joe and Silica: read every one of those M-rated fanfictions about you two.**  
**Magolor: YOU get candy:) and a life size landia plushie.**  
**Galacta: black gets to torture you.**  
**Black: make him die a worse death than your boyfriend. Kay?**  
**Forest YOU go girl. Your are one of the best writers I have ever heard about. Keep up the good work!**  
**I love u mety!*hugs***  
**Okay bye:-)**

Forest: Okay! I am a little Crazy myslef, how do you think I come up wiht these ideas?

Meta: *Torn from other fangirsl* Hehe...Suuuurrrreeee.

Fumu: Already done *Giggles*

Forest; So do I, I love Mk X Fumu stories!

Galacta: *Dead*

Blakc: Too late!

Marx: *Covered in Blood* *Giggles dakrly*

Forest: Yes I can, *Poofs In Samus*

Samus: Wha?

Meta: *Smiles*

Black; That is why I hate Knights. Two Timer, Back Stabbers!

Forest: LOL, But, you should see Black when she si angry. She beat the crap out of Tabbu, and that was just the first three hits.

Black: He called me a-

Forest: *Covers Mouth* Hehe, not a nice word.

Black: Okay, since he is still alive... *Rips sould form body and send to Darkness*

Everyone: *Scoots away from Black* O_o

Samus: She's pretty cool.

Black: Your the one in love with a Knight of all things!

Samus: And now she's not.

Joe and Sirica: NO! *Hides*

Maglor: Thank you! *Cuddles with plushie* Don't Judge!

Forest: Wow! Really, I didn't think I was that good! Thank you!

Meta: *Runs away*

Black; *Chases*

Forest: Okay next is Guest (3)

**Yo wut up dawg?**  
**Iza dink dis eez funnies.**  
**I gotz daresies ) okay let's see here* shuffles paper* ah here we go.**  
**Galacta: YOU get to have seven minutes IN hell with black and Marx. **  
**Mety: make out with fumu for as long as she likes. Not he GOT IT?**  
**Fumu: read legend of meta knight. It's kinda bad but I think you will like *smiles innocently***  
**Silica and Joe: read all of da m-rated fanfictions about you two.*smiles evily* hehehe **  
**Dedede and escargon: go on a romantic date with each other. P.s. you have to make out w/ each other too**  
**Black: YOU can only torture GALACTA**  
**Dark mety: YOU must eat 1000000000000000000000000 lbs of bleu cheese.**  
**Everyone except for GALACTA: YOU get CAKE! ;)**  
**Mety: YOU must sing Demons by Imagine Dragons perfectly**  
**Fumu : YOU must sing only you **  
**Black : YOU must sing the ssbb( super smash bros brawl ) theme song try to sing it well.**  
**02: go to orange ocean and chill out there with another of your species. P.s. that other person is a female and she has a crush on you and yes there are more of your kind**  
**Forest: keep up the good work! U rock**  
**I'M SO FREAKING EVIL) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**P.s. you don't have to do all of mah dares ya know in fact you don't have to do any since I'm a guest( but PLZ do )**

Black: *Dragging Mety by a Chain* Was that all of He/She *Refering to the other 2*

Forest: I don't give a crap! So long as they like it that much! B)

Black: *Shrugs*

Galacta: *Already in something worse then Hell* Help...Please? WHy do you guys hate me *Corner of Emoness*

Black: In the darkest pit. *Smiles*

Meta: *Blsuhes* *Pulled by both girls, Fumu and Samus* HELP!

Forest: *Ignoring Meta's call for help*

Fumu: *Reads* *Nosebleed*

Meta: What...? *Reads* O_o

Dedede: I'm Not Gay!

Escargoon: Neither am I!

Forest: I have nothing against yaio. I just dislike that pairing Sorry... ^_^

Black: *Rolls eyes* And wow, everybody hates him today. LOL!

Dark Meta Knight: No...*Teleports Away*

Black: *Puppy Dog eyes*

Forest: Alright...

Black: *Gose to Find him*

Forest: *Too Lazy to search up Lyrics*

Black: Sorry, but I can't sing that...I am lousy at other ways of talking.

02: *Blushes*

Forest: Cake!

Everyone: YEAH!

Forest: *Hides Drugs*

Everyone that ate their cake: *Very badly High*

Forest: *Smirks* And thank you, It' snice to get dares and Turths. So please sen din mroe if oyu guys like. I'll try and update as much as I can.

Black: Please, tell us if there are any Stories you'd like us to Update on.

Forest; we will eb bringing in mor eof my OC's if you like also. And the other Mirror World Characters can join also!

Black: Thanks for reading! See U Later! *Stabs Meta*

Meta: Woof! (Ow!)


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Hate and more Hate**

Forest: Hey! We are back with new chapter.

Black: Also, for **Umbra **the song is called _Trick and Treat English Version._

Forest: Okay, first up is a regular, and a great friend of mine. **Athena Nightmare**! She has just gotten a Fanfiction account and is doing her own T&D. She you'll should check it out!

Athena: Hey! I've got some, *Evil Grin* Dares for all characters here.

**Nightmare: *hugs* I wuv you.**

**Black: You epic. *gives 200 dollar gift card***

**Forest: You awesome *gives 300 dollar gift card***

**Meta: Must go to Ponyville.**

**Galacta: You lame *pushes him done a pit and makes his wings disappear***

**All: Like Yaoi? I do.**

**All except Black and Forest: Act stupid.**

**All the children: Go to school and learn about the meaning of war.**

Nightmare: *Hugs back*

Meta: Why do you like him?

Athena: Because, I'm his-

Forest: She just loves him. *Winks*

Athena: *Smiles* Oh black YOUR EPIC! *Hands 200$ Gift Card*

Black: I know I am epic! *Takes* And thanks!

Meta: Your not epic, your an idiot!

Black: *Holding a Scythe* You really want to say anything else, my dear knight? *Evil Coo*

Meta: EKK! *Runs to Ponyvillie*

Athena: Forest! You also Awesome! *Hands Gift Card*

Forest: *Red faced* Thanks, I like it when a fan wants me to update a lot. *Hi-Fives*

Athena: *smiles and Hi-fives*

Galacta: WHY DOSE MY LIFE HATE ME!

Black: Welcome to your end, WELCOME TO MY DARKNESS! *Pushes also!*

Athena: Dose anyone like Yaoi?

Forest: I don't prefer to write about it, but I have nothing against it.

Black: I have some friends who do, but same as Forest.

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Athena: *In a teachers outfit* School TIme*

Fumu: Okay.

Bun: But I already go to school, and I really don't mind. But, I hate learning

Forest: Oh, what about your report card. All A's.

Bun: *White faced*

Fumu: Your also smart?!

Athena: I have way to much free time. XD

Forest: Thanks Athena, next up it a new person. **sonickirbypokemonfan.**

SKPfan: Yo! Heres mine!

**kirby: no food for the rest of the chapter**  
**king dedede: eat escargoon**  
**meta knight: get in a fight with dark meta knight and galacta knight**  
**bandanna waddle dee: become a celebritygalacta knight - say you love meta knight**  
**marx - pick up an orange without using your mouth**  
**zero - let everyone touch your eye**  
**nightmare- give yourself a nightmare **  
**escargoon- do whatever you want to king dedede , here have a mallet**  
**fumu and bun - say you hate kirby**  
**magolor - i like you so get a no torture pass for this chapter , and free food , marx can have some if he wants , just not any more than half**  
**dark matter - get eyedrops**  
**everyone - free cookies , only five seconds time**  
**okay byez from skpfan**

Kirby: D: *Cries in a corner*

Meta Knight: That was mean!

SKPfan: *Shrugs*

Dedede: Okay! *Looks around* Where is he?

Escargoon: *Gone*

Forest; He ran for his life. *Eating Homemade Candy.*

Black: He went that way. *Points*

Dedede: T_T *Chases*

Meta Knight; No!

Forest; Then go into a dark room with Black,

Black; *Evil Smile*

Meta Knight; O_O *Is dragged away*

...

*Screams of pain*

Black; Mwhahahahah! BOW TO DARKNESS YOU KNIGHT!

Forest; Moving on!

Everyone: O_o

SKPfan: Awesome!

Bandana Dee: *Shakes Head* But I don't love him!

Forest; *Spawn Bloody (Black's Mirror Version)* Have Fun!

Bloody: B)

Bandana Dee: *Runs for his life*

Marx: Okay! *Still in Human Form* LOL! XD

Forest; *Facepalm* I forgot about that. T_T

02: Why?

SKPfan: because I said so! *Epic Face*

02: Alright T_T

Everyone: Uh, no thanks!

Forest: LOL! *touches* Freaky!

02: Ow!

Nightmare; But, how?

Forest: B) *Shows him a movie about The Birds and the Bees*

Nightmare: *In a corner* I wish I was never born.

Escargoon: *Chasing Dedede* HOW DARE YOU TRY AND EAT ME! *Bangs*

Dedede: Why you! *Yanks out of hand and chases*

Escargoon: AH!

Forest: Someone bit off more then they can chew.

Fumu: I can't, I dont' want to hurt his feelings.

Bun: I hate Kirby. *Shrugs*

Kirby: *Cries on Fumu's shoulder*

Fumu: BUN!

Bun: *Walks away*

Maglor: Thanks *In a full body cast*

Marx: No thanks, Black gave me some red water stuff.

Forest: O_O

Black: *Drinks* What? *arrow Points To Drink _'It Was Blood'*_

Dark Matter; *Shurgs* Okay, whatever *Puts In eye drops* OW THE BURN!

Forest; Thanks for the cookies *Eats* Come back soon!

SKPfan: Later! *Ninja Poofs away*

Black: *drinks red stuff* Next up is **Cloey22**

**SOOOoo... force everyone to slap Dedede (he has to slap himself)**  
**Black: Here's a machete(CAN'T SPELL TODAY) go crazy all you want.**  
**Joe: Go and sit in the corner and think about what you didn't do!**  
**Dedede...: WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE FANGIRLS?**  
**Escargoon: TAKE OFF YOU SHELL! (At the end of the chapter force him on a date with me... Don't ask why)**  
**Alright last for now.**  
**Metaknight since you're beautiful to me; here's some candy**.

Dedede: *Gets a Good Slap from Black and is KOed*

Black: Thanks! And he won't be waking up any time soon.

everyone: But we wanted to smack him!

Black: *red eyes* QUIET!

Everyone: Yes mama!

Joe: What did I-

FOrest; *Snaps fingers*

Joe: *In a corner sucking his thumb*

Dedede: *Out cold*

Forest: *Shrugs* IDK, odd minds.

Black: T_T I hate them all.

Escargoon: NO!

Forest; Bloody?

Escargoon: *Runs away*

Bloody: B) *Chases*

Forest; Okay! Bloody, send him to her.

Bloody: *Nods* *Throws into portal*

Black: I wonder...?

Forest; DON'T!

Black: B)

Meta Knight: *Confused by Comment* Okay, and thanks...?

Forest; Next up is **NONEKNOWME**!

None: Hey!

Forest; I am so happy you got an account! YOu all should read his stories, there awesome!

**Dares: **

**Mety must ummm...YOU KNOW WHAT, HE MUST EAT GALACTA AFTER HIS GIANT CAKE!**  
**Umm...Magalor, umm...eat chicken?Without his mouth?**  
**Marx, kill everyone..just kill everyone...**  
**02: I SHARE YOUR PAIN! NOW YOU DIE IN A HOLE!**  
**Fumu: Make out with dead Galacta for 400000000000000000000000 hours...**

**And that's all I have for now. None OUT!**

Meta Knight: *Confused even More*

Black: Wow he's confused. *Hi-Fives None*

Maglor: What mouth?!

Forest: *Throws at his face* Now, Marx and you go kill with Black.

Marx: *Blushes* OKAY!

Black: Great! *Pulls out Knives*

Fumu: Dose he like Black?

Marx: *Really Red Faced* No!

Black: *Shurgs*

02: Okay, and I know. *Dies in a hole*

Fumu: I'd rather be dead!

Marx: *Evil Grin and Kills her*

Athena: NO!

Black: It just got really quiet in here.

Forest; Because you killed everyone! T_T *Revives them*

Marx: But, it was so peaceful *Sad Face*

Black: Oh Next is **ThunderFireblaze**

**Here are my dares:**

**Sword and Blade: DEATH BATTLE!**

**DeDeDe: do everything Escargoon says**

**Kirby: Eat Meta Knight! :3**

**Galacta: Hug Fumu and Bun (only if u want to, if u do, u get $100)**

**Forest: Make more chapters if this story! I love it!**

**Black: If no one does what they're supposed to (except for Galacta) you have my permission to do whatever you want to them.**

**Fumu and Bun: take Spanish dancing lessons from Meta Knight. Show me what ya got. :3**

**Meta Knight: Here's $200 for all your hard work and suffering. Oh, and some cake too.**

**Everyone: 10 cookies for all of you! You've all done a great job! Especially you, Forest. Don't stop making these!**

Black: Good to know *Evil Grin*

Everyone: *Shivers*

Sword; No! I will not-...!

Black: *Makes out with him*

Marx: *Red eyes, and is glaring at Sword*

Blade: O_O Wow that is drama right there!

Black: *Smirking*

Sword: *Blushing really hard* Um...?

Marx: T_T

Meta Knight: O_o Wow, that was odd...

Dedede: *Kills Escargoon* What?

Forest; *Facepalm* Never mind.

Kirby: Poyo? *Takes his mask instead and is mocking him*

MK: *Angry*

Fumu and Bun: We don't want a hug from him!

Galacta: *Sad Face* But, why?

Fumu and Bun: Your evil!

Meta Knight; *Smirking*

Galacta: *Glares at him*

Forest: More dares from people and I will! XD

BUn: *Gets up and Runs away*

Fumu: No thanks!

Meta Knight: *Upset* I'm not that bad!

Fumu: *Shivers* No thanks!

Bun: *Hiding*

Meta Knight: At least someone likes me! *Smiles cutely*

Black: Ug, a knight who can be cute.

Forest: Black!

Black: WHAT!

Everyone: YEAH!

Kirby: KIRBY!

Forest; well that's all for now folks!

Black; Please check out Forest's Forum for Kirby RPING!

Forest; Please! I need people to join. *Puppy dog eyes*

Black: LATER!

Everyone: PLEASE NO MORE SUFFERING

Black and Forest; SHUT UP! *Attacks with weapons ad Claws*

Everyone: SCATTER! *Runs*


End file.
